


Ornate Wooden Doors

by Slytherins_Ghost



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Most likely OOC, Realisations, Weddings, really old fic, sort of just ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherins_Ghost/pseuds/Slytherins_Ghost
Summary: Jace has been invited to attend the wedding of Alec and Magnus, but is really quite reluctant to go, and his not sure why.





	Ornate Wooden Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Characters and world of The Mortal Instruments Belongs to Cassandra Clare and any other respective owners
> 
> I wrote this fic quite a long time ago, probably about five years ago maybe not really sure, admittedly I'm pretty sure this was written when I was in English class most likely supposed to be doing work. Its also been even longer since I've done a complete read through of the books, and i haven't seen the show, so there's probably some wrong details in the clothing (meaning it doesn't fit with the lore of the series) and other things like that and most likely some OOC, and for that I apologise, but i wont be going back and adjusting anything, I'm just posting this to get it off my hard drive and out there. Hope you enjoy it.

Taking a deep breath Jace stared at the ornate wooden double doors in front of him. He really didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to hear or see what was going to happen beyond those doors, yet not quite knowing why. A hand settled on his shoulder drawing him from his oppressive thoughts. Turning to the black haired person beside him, he forcing a smiled, studying her for a second before turning back to the doors. Taking in her lavender gown, silver high heel that where remarkably short for her, and her hair twisted into an intricate knot on the top of her hair held in place by a small knife.  
Isabelle sighed as Jace’s attention was almost immediately turned away from her. She stared at him for a second contemplating what to do about her adoptive brother’s ignorant pain, though knowing that there was nothing she could do as he himself didn’t know the root of his pain. It was her thoughts interrupted this time.  
“I don’t want to.” It was barely a breath on the wind but due to her highly honed senses she heard it anyway,  
Smiling sadly she replied, just as quiet as the blond beside her, with the only thing she could.  
“I know”  
Glancing at her one last time he turned and walk up to the doors of the church, forcing himself to open them and walk inside, Isabelle close behind him.  
“I have to go help. But you go in and sit down. In the front row, left hand side.” She told him before turning to a small door to their right.  
As he made to object over this direction, she threw a stern look over her shoulder that promised pain if he didn’t follow her orders. Sighing he quietly walk through the doors leading to the atrium and down the aisle to the front most, left hand pew, ignoring the shocked and angry look he was receiving from Magnus.  
Looking around he took in the room and people around him, trying not to think of why he was here. The walls were light sandstone, tall but simple pillars also made of sandstone lined the walls at regular intervals. Stained glass windows, set into the walls between the pillars, depicted various religious scenes with the most elaborate towards the back above the dais. There was a podium off to the left of the dais, though the priest stood in the middle waiting to perform the ceremony that was to start in a few minutes time. On the right side of the dais stood Magnus, dressed in an off-white suit with a slightly golden sheen to it, various runes embroidered around the hem and cuffs in dark golden thread. His hair, remarkably, was not spiked up in every direction and covered in more glitter than a glitter factory. Instead it hung straight to his shoulders, only small amount of glitter in it, that he had clearly been unable to get out. Behind him stood Simon and Maia, both dress in royal purple suits, with black under shirts.  
It was as Jace was studying them that Magnus snapped out of the dazed he had been in and marched up to Jace.  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded in a firm tone with underlying hints of the anger that crackled in the air around him.  
Magnus’ words and tone seemed to do the job of breaking Jace out of the melancholy he had been stuck in, for his attention immediately snapped to the Warlock in front of him. After staring at Magnus for a second more Jace finally respond, his tone sharp, the sarcasm of them clipping his words.  
"I’m here to watch a 1D concert. What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to watch Alec get married, I was after all invited." To emphasis his point Jace withdrew the invitation from the pocket of his grey suit, holding up it in front of Magnus’ face. "Though I must say I don’t much like his choice of groom."  
Glaring, Magnus snatched the heavy cream parchment with gold inlay from Jace’s hand and studied the familiar printed words before focusing on the hand-written name at the top. Alec had indeed invited Jace. And even worse, due to the agreement he and Alec had made, that Magnus could have free reign over the wedding as long as Alec was in charge of the guest list, there was nothing Magnus could do about it without upsetting Alec. Scowling Magnus thrust the invitation back at Jace before spinning on his sparkly gold high heeled boots Magnus stomped back to his spot on the dais.  
Just as he returned to his position, piano music started to play, and the double doors opened to reveal Isabelle and Clary, whose dress and hair was identical to Isabelle’s, arm in arm both girls now holding small bouquets of various white and purple flowers they made their way down the aisle, coming to a stop on the far-left side of the dais. Spotting Jace, Clary smiled and gave a small wave, clearly happy that her weeks of pestering hadn’t gone to waste.  
Clary and Jace had dated briefly after the down fall of Valentine but had quickly come to the conclusion that they worked better as friends, not lovers, and had mutually split, they did however remain close friends. It was around this same time that Jace had found out about Alec’s relationship with Magnus. Jace had reacted badly, though he wasn’t sure why, he just had. He had yelled at Alec, though now two years later he cannot remember what it was he was yelling, before he stormed out. After that day he had only seen Alec a grand total of three times, once at Taki’s Diner. Jace had stopped going there after that. Once at central park, Jace now only went late at night when he knew Alec most likely wouldn’t be there. And once through the peep hole of his apartment door when Alec had been delivering Jace’s wedding invitation, Jace didn’t touch the door for a week after that. Why he stopped doing things and going places after a run in with Alec though, Jace wasn’t quite sure.  
The music changing to a wedding march, brought Jace’s attention back to the Church he currently resided in. In the doorway stood Alec, dressed impeccably in a golden suit with black embroidered runes on the hems and black dress shoes on his feet, and his hair slightly shorter than when Jace had seen him through the peep hole. Alec’s hand rested lightly on his mother’s crooked arm, who stood tall and proud to his right, dressed impeccably in a pale blue gown. She quite obviously was walking Alec down the aisle in place of Robert Lightwood.  
Staring at Alec as he walked down the aisle, dressed as perfectly as he was, it hit Jace why he had been so reluctant to come today, why he had reacted so badly upon finding out about Alec and Magnus’s relationship, why he stopped doing thing after encounters with Alec. Jace was in love with him.


End file.
